


Crox a star wars story

by Firwalker



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Star Wars - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, original trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firwalker/pseuds/Firwalker
Summary: the Togrutan rouge Hallie Crox armed with nothing more than a blaster and a blaster rifle along with her soon to be girlfriend travle the galaxy trying to make a living, maybe even joining the rebels in an attempt to take back the galaxy. how will this gals story unfold





	Crox a star wars story

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey welcome to a new fic! this is about my oc Hallie crox a charachter i made with the help of my good friend @softly-speaking-valkyrie. i sincerely hope yall enjoy this, new fic i hope to make this into a bigger series.

Crox: A Star Wars Story

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away in the Vegari sector hidden away within the gree enclave, there was a small planet whose atmosphere was so vile most beings needed a gas mask the same was true for Hallie Crox a 20 year old Togrutan woman with a fiery nature and an even more fiery temper she has never seen her home planet shili and has never once run into any other Togruta this job was simple, so she was told by a contact of the infamous Marlo Hutt, she just had to deliver some cargo to the librarians guild here on Te Hasa. she was surrounded by the natives of the land the Gree they were all grumbling she had lived her ever since she was young, she hated the gree for one reason, they were utter pricks who believed themselves to be to good for manual labor, she used to be a slave until she escaped, she’s been hiding out in one of the cites here on Te Hasa, she changed her name so she wouldn't be found and wore baggy clothes to hide most of her features. She couldn’t stand being around these creatures but she needed the credits so she would grit her teeth and bear it.  
“How demeaning being forced to do the job of a commoner I have far more important things to attend to!” a gree complained how Hallie wanted to clock him with the but of her blaster rifle, the old and worn weapon still in fairly good condition, she was Hallies' pride and joy, as if the blaster was her own child. They hear the sound of a ship whirring as it begins it’s decent soon it lands and out comes the ‘cargo’.  
hallie gasps seeing the broken and disheveled beings walk out of the cargo ship being forced to move by shocks from stun sticks soon memories came flooding back to Hallie, she couldn’t stand it she heard the vile Gree chuckling as they talked about how great it was to have new labor she growled, “you scum!” She shouted. Opening fire on the gree they all but explode as each blaster shot hit them the Hutt henchmen turn and pull up their blasters opening fire.  
“Holy shit that bitch just lost it what the hell!” one yells as another tries to contact their Hutt leader. “Lord Marlo sir! We have a major problem it seems the person your contact hired has lost it one Hallie Crox sir. Sir, we need-ah!” he felt the searing pain as Hallie shot the man opening fire on his two friends they both fall dead Hallie runs over only to get hit in the shoulder by another blaster the pilot had left the cockpit she growls and shoots the man in the arm letting off shot after shot reload after reload she couldn’t keep control those memories kept flooding back  
‘No stop, please. No!’ she remembers all too well the violent treatment she would get even for being a second late, the cuts, the burns, the broken limbs she was forced to work with. The prying perverted eyes she got as she entered adolescence luckily she escaped before they ever got a hold of her. Tears streamed down her face her rifle now depleted of its energy she turns to the slaves and runs over grabbing the keys on the dead guard inside she unlocks the slaves and asks “is anyone here a capable pilot?”  
A man probably in his late thirties raises his hand “i-i am ma’am.” he says as he leaves and heads to the cockpit she turns. “He’ll get you out of here safe,” she says looking one of the slaves looks at her. “What about you ma’am?”  
Hallie looks over and sighs. “Me if that transmission got to Hutt I’m as good as dead, you all still have a chance,” she says as she runs off she needed to steal a ship and fast the harsh desert winds stung her eyes her skin had faded from lack of sun and copious sandstorms. She hadn’t noticed at first but there was someone following her she turned to pull out her side arms it was one of the slaves a Twi’lek about her age she was beautiful even in the bleak atmosphere of Te Hasa her purple skin tone and two lekku were so easy to see she had various scars as well but those did not distract from the beauty of the woman. “Sorry miss, it’s just I don’t think I would make it with the rest of them…. I need to accompany you.” 

That voice this was the person who had asked about her, why would she be concerned with her safety and not her own...it was too late now the sun was setting and the night time sandstorms were due any moment. Hallie sighed and looked at the girl had no protection and they were nowhere near any cover. “Well I can’t exactly say no can I?” she said a little pissed and even more concerned this girl whoever she was has chosen the more dangerous of the two paths she had, “I want you to know this was a dumb decision but for now come on.” She said in a huff continuing her pace the girl struggling to keep up but managed to stay with her. The journey was a grueling one thank god none of the nocturnal animals had come out they would have been sitting ducks once the storms came in. the expanse of the desert felt endless that was until Hallie fell after losing her footing she recognized the path it was back to the valley town of proud breeze, not exactly her first pick but it had a port and that’s all she needed. “Hey, I found a place.” the last part trailed off as she saw the poor Twi’lek girl on her knees she was so malnourished, the fact that she even made it this far was impressive. “Damnit come on.” She muttered as she lifted the girl onto her back and ran them down the path and to the city.

Once in Hallie set down the girl so she could hide behind a few crates, she was looking for anyone looking like they were about to leave. “Hey I hate to ask with you looking all pitiful, but you think, you can sit up for a moment to help me look for our ticket outta here?”  
The twi’lek nodded sitting up shakily she looked around all she saw was people entering then she saw it a Quarren preparing to leave. “There the tentacled person they, are leaving,” she said weakly pointing.  
Hallie followed her finger to see the person she was referring to never seen someone like them but that wasn’t the point. She picked her back up pulling out her blaster pistol she rushed the gate shooting the two guards on duty poor saps probably slaves like almost everyone who wasn’t gree she got inside the Quarrens ship setting the girl down she looked the owner had noticed.  
Pulling out his blaster quick he held it up aiming at Hallie’s head and shouting. “The hell you two doing on my ship I’m not a taxi service now get off!” he said rather rudely.  
Hallie didn’t have time she rushed the man moving out of the way of blaster fire she used her hand to knock the mans hands away swinging her leather strapped foot to bring him down he grunted and re-aimed, the next fire missed Hallie by the tip of her montrals she grunted and deftly punched the man in the face, admittedly not her best idea but she needed to get out now. She told the girl to find some rations while she got them off the planet.  
She spent a good five minutes fumbling with the controls “gah damnit why is this so difficult?” she cursed as the twi’lek girl had opened up a can of rations eating cautiously. After another two minutes or so Hallie finally found the ignition switch and closed the doors she heard the base ask a few questions but didn’t care and took off without proper clearance setting off alarms Hallie grunted as three security fighters were now hot on her tail she dived fast the twi’lek whose name was still unnamed and the owner of the ship sliding to one end of the ship as Hallie dive bombed fast into the valley ravine she needed to lose the security and with no clear weapons on this ship she was relying on her knowledge of the land, speed of the ship, and mediocre flying skills, as blaster fire could be seen from all sides she pulled up. She could hear shouts of fright from her new partner, temporary or not has yet to be determined. “Hold the fuck on,” she shouted as she pushed the ship as fast as it would go breaking the first layer of the atmosphere the blaster fire still firing it nicked the wing of the ship but it was still operational she was determined to get off another shot hits she grunts this time it was solid a screen shows the part hit an engine it suggested starting the backup, she shook her head it was too risky, with the blasts she soon broke the outer atmosphere the security ships have finally stopped following them she sighs and leans back. “You okay back there?” no response “hey, I asked you-” she stopped the owner had the girl in his arms holding her hostage she was scared Hallie shot up.  
“Give me my ship back bitch. After you do I’ll take you back to the authorities can deal with you, unless you want your friend here to die her pretty little head splattered all over the wall, hell i may just keep her, as a nice toy considering she doesn’t have anything to do with you, as far as the gree know anyway!” he laughs  
Hallie Growls seeing so much of her former ‘owners” in this man before he has time to regain himself hallies pulled out her blaster one arm under the other she blows the man's head clean off the twi’lek girl yelps and shivers.  
“Y-you didn’t hesitate, what if he was faster?” she says quivering she retreats a little as Hallie kneels.  
“He wouldn’t have been the thought he had the upper hand he didn’t expect me to make such a risky move, so his guard was dropped,” Hallie states sitting down and sighs she was off the planet, finally after so many years. But she wasn’t out of the clear not by a long shot. A call came on her holo-com tossing it on the floor and answering the call there he was the infamous Marlo Hutt his ugly slimy slug-like body with a cigar in his mouth imitating the thugs of the ancient past he shouts at her in huttese his translator speaking a few words behind “master Marlo says, ‘How dare you crox, did you think I wouldn’t get that message? What is going through your mind you foolish Togruta scum, the job was so simple and you fucked it up. Do you know what happens to those who cross the Hutt clan?” the vile creature takes a puff of his cigar and waits for a response.  
Hallie knew all too well but she didn’t care. “Yeah I know, and I don’t care you said I was escorting a cargo transport not a slave trade operation you sleazeball!”  
The Hutt coughs and spits his cigar falling off his chair knocking his droid translator out of the way grabbing the hollo com on his end shouting “Sleaze Ball! You have made a big mistake Crox, I Hope you’ve said your final prayers you won’t live to see your next Cycle!” it was translated of course and then the com cuts off.  
Hallie laughed “guess I’m fucked, but you don’t have to be.” she said looking towards the girl.  
She shook her head “no, I wasn’t truthful, to be honest...i’m joining you because, I owe you my life, I would have died, I’m with you till the very end… no matter what you say, so I suggest you get used to me being here.” she said trying to feign toughness.  
Hallie laughed and nodded “okay fine, but I’m gonna teach you to shoot I'm not going to carry around dead weight now let’s get out of here.” she said standing up and walking back to the console she had no idea where to go the Twi’lek got up and began to press a few buttons entering coordinates.  
“We’ll head to my home first, also take off that mask.” she said pulling Hallies’ mask off hearing her grunt made her chuckle “and one more thing, my name is Oola Pampy,” she said as she searched for the hyperjump mechanism finding it after about a minute or so she hits the button and both girls are sent flying back as the ship makes the jump. She grunts in unison with Hallie she laughs and goes to open a new can of rations her previous can ruined.  
Hallie laughed and noticed a holochess set, she smiled remembering the old man who kept her safe. “Say do you know how to play holochess?” she asked Oola as she stood up activating the board.  
next chapter: holochess and Ryloth hunters


End file.
